Ah! The Ninja and the Goddess
by Anime-Fan 2011
Summary: Naruto is visited by a goddess.  How will his life change?
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, this one I've really been aching to write. I've read some Naruto and Ah! My Goddess crossovers and it has inspired me to write one of my own. Also, we all know Keiichi's life was filled with misfortune, but I think someone needs a Goddess's help more than just him._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Ah! My Goddess._

~oOo~

**Episode 1**

**Ah! The Goddess Appears**

~oOo~

It was a new day in the Hidden Leaf Village. The sun was burning brightly in the sky, the birds were chirping, and people were going about their own business.

Naruto Uzumaki woke from a peaceful sleep, and stretched while yawning.

"Well, another day closer to the Genin Exams and becoming a ninja."

He quickly got dressed, had some breakfast, and dashed off to the academy.

On his way to the academy, the civilians of the village would send him glares and he had no idea why. He found it best just to ignore them, but that was a little difficult when a random glass bottle was being tossed in his direction. He barely dodged it and picked up his pace.

The person who threw the bottle shouted, "Why can't you just die, demon!"

"_What did I ever do to these people?"_ he thought as he continued to run.

Things like this happened to him every day. Some days would be easier than others like he'd be able to avoid the villagers, and some days they'd manage to catch him and beat him until near death. Before they could finish him off, the Third Hokage would intervene and have them arrested.

~oOo~

Naruto sat in the front row with his head down. He was actually twenty minutes early to class, and he was bored out of his mind. If he didn't find anything to occupy his time he was going to go crazy. Suddenly, a grin spread across his face. What could he do in twenty minutes?

_~Twenty Minutes Later~_

Naruto was running through the village with Chunnin on his tail. Why? Just look at the Hokage Monument and you'll figure it out. Not only did he have Chunnin after him, but a couple of Jounin as well. The Chunnin and Jounin ran past a picket fence chasing after Naruto, but they didn't realize Naruto gave them the slip when he lowered a tarp blending in with the fence.

"That was a great way to occupy my time," Naruto chuckled.

"Is that so?"

A voice behind him startled Naruto. He slowly turned around and found Iruka Umino standing behind him.

"Hey there, Iruka-sensei," Naruto asked nervously. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be the one asking you that. You were supposed to be in class half an hour ago."

"Time really flew that fast?"

"Time always flies fast with you Naruto."

~oOo~

After getting an ear full by Iruka, he and the rest of the class had to review the Transformation Jutsu. After class had been dismissed, Iruka had Naruto wash the paint off the Monument.

"After you get this cleaned up, we could go get ramen."

That got Naruto motivated, and the Monument was cleaned in time flat.

At the Ichiraku Ramen Stand Naruto had just finished his third bowl.

"Naruto, why did you do that to the Hokage faces?"

"I was just killing time until class started. I had actually gotten to class early, and I guess more time went by too fast," Naruto said starting on a new bowl.

Iruka sighed. "Naruto, you need to think of better ways to occupy your time. You could read a book or something instead of pulling a prank like this morning."

"The town library won't let me in or the academy library, so I'm screwed on that."

"Naruto, the Genin Exams are tomorrow. I could lend you some scrolls so you could study and be prepared."

Naruto's face lit up. "Really! You will?"

"Sure, all I ask is that tomorrow you do your best," Iruka said.

~oOo~

Naruto was at his apartment studying the scrolls Iruka had lent to him. He had been at it for hours on end. It was now well past midnight, and Naruto had finally had enough of it.

"I'd better get to bed, or else I'll be too tired to even take the test," he said with a yawn.

He was undressing to put on his pajamas; when suddenly he saw a white feather fall in front of him. He watched it curiously until he noticed a few more. Suddenly a bright blue light shone above him. He quickly turned around and saw a hole or a portal in the ceiling. He got closer until he was standing directly underneath it; staring in amazement.

He then started hearing faint cries. Of what he had no idea. He kept on staring until he could make out a figure coming towards him.

"Look out!"

A girl fell through the portal and landed on top of Naruto which shook the whole apartment.

"Ow, that hurt," said the girl as she sat up unaware that Naruto was underneath her. She then looked down and saw Naruto unconscious. Her eyes widened and she quickly leaped off him.

"Oh no, I'm really going to get it when this is over! I was supposed to come here to grant him a wish, and I instead came here and knocked him unconscious!" she panicked. She then let out a sigh to calm herself.

"I guess I'll just have to wait until he wakes up," she said. She walked over and struggled to pick him up at first, but she managed to get Naruto into bed.

"This is definitely going to go on my record. "Skuld: Second Class, First Category, Limited License. First known Goddess to knock her first client unconscious." Yeah, that's going to be a real hassle."

~oOo~

The next morning, Naruto woke up to see the sun shining in his eyes. He looked around his room in confusion. He didn't remember falling asleep, so how did he get in bed?

He then remembered last night and looked around frantically. He then sighed.

"I guess I was studying so much that I started hallucinating. Yeah, like a girl would fall from my ceiling. This just goes to show that studying can make you-"

He was interrupted by a light snoring sound. He froze.

He then slowly turned his head to his left and found a girl in him bed. His eyes widened as he realized it was the same girl from last night. She was dressed in a pink outfit that looked angelic, she had long black hair, and blue triangle looking designs on her forehead and cheeks. His scream could be heard throughout the whole village.

The girl, startled by the scream, bolted up. She then saw Naruto standing against the wall across the room.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house let alone my bed?" Naruto asked.

"I am completely sorry for what happened last night! It was my first time going through and I got the landing totally wrong," she said. "Anyway, now it's time for introductions. My name is Skuld: Goddess Second Class, First Category, Limited License. I was sent down here to grant one Naruto Uzumaki a wish."

"A G-Goddess? " Naruto asked in disbelief.

"That's right. It is my job, along with other Goddesses, to come to those who are deep distress. They are allowed one wish. It can be anything you want from riches unimaginable, to total world destruction. Although, we wouldn't exactly come to those with a wish like that."

"So, what is this like a genie in a bottle sort of thing except you only get one wish?" Naruto asked. "Wait, who cares about that? What do you mean distress? I am not in distress!"

Skuld frowned. "Naruto Uzumaki, up in Heaven we keep files about every human being on this planet. Out of all the files, yours is the largest filled with misfortune. We know why the villagers despise you. However it has nothing to do with what you did, but what you hold."

Naruto's eyes widened. "You know why the villagers hate me? Please tell me."

"You know about the attack of the Kyuubi right?"

Naruto nodded.

"Your Fourth Hokage couldn't defeat the fox, so he knew of only one other way to stop its rampage. He had to seal it away. He sealed it in you, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto was in pure shock. The Fourth Hokage sealed the Kyuubi into him? _"So, that's why they hate me. It's because the fox is inside me."_

"Why? Why did he seal it into me?"

"That information, I'm afraid I can't give away. Even we up in Heaven don't know the real reason why the Kyuubi went on a rampage in the first place. After all, it's an Earth Spirit with an extreme amount of power," Skuld said.

"Wait, Earth Spirit? I thought the Kyuubi was a demon."

"No, the Kyuubi is an Earth Spirit. In fact, all the Tailed Beasts are Earth Spirits that protect these lands. However, I'm not sure what Shukaku's story is. I guess he's naturally crazy. And the Kyuubi is really strict, but he's actually a big softy."

Naruto looked deep in thought, so he wasn't really paying attention. Skuld saw this and frowned.

"Naruto Uzumaki, don't think for one minute that you are the fox itself. You are in no way the fox; you are only its jailor."

Naruto looked up at Skuld; eyes wide with surprise.

"You've been in so much pain that you act the way you are to keep the villagers from inflicting even more pain to you. I know for a fact that you are a lot smarter than you let on. If you wanted to, you could've passed the academy's Genin Exams the two years you failed."

Naruto watched her in shock as she explained. Everyone in the village hates him for the Kyuubi being inside him, and yet this girl, who claims to be a Goddess, is telling him that basically she accepted him for him and not the fox. Inside he was extremely happy.

"Okay, If it's okay I want to ask you a few questions before I make my wish," he said with a smile forming on his face.

"Sure, but I can't stay here for long. I need to grant your wish and quickly get back."

"Okay, first question: what do you think of me personally?"

"Um, you're smarter than you let on, you're funny with your pranks, your determination is something to be admired, and I think you look cute with those whisker marks on your cheeks."

Naruto blushed at the cute comment. "Second question: do you think I can become Hokage of this village?"

"That all depends on you. If you take the easy route, you'll not have all the possible necessities for being a Hokage. But with enough hard work, you can do just about anything you set your mind to."

"Okay third and final question: what would happen if I said that "I wish for a Goddess like you to stay by my side forever"?"

Naruto's answer was her eyes widening and her body glowing with a blue light. A beam fired from her forehead through the ceiling and then into the sky. The light radiating off the beam lit up the village, but everyone was either ignoring it, or was too caught up in what they were doing to even notice it.

Naruto was freaking out. "No, please don't hurt me! I didn't mean to say that if it offended you in any way!"

The light vanished, and Skuld fell back to the bed. She woke up a few minutes later with Naruto sitting by the bed. She saw the hole in the ceiling and gasped.

"Oh crap, don't tell me!" She pulled out a cell phone from out of her shirt and dialed.

"Hello, this is Skuld looking for the results of the wish! ... What do you mean it's valid! ... But, that can't be right! I know any wish can be granted, but I didn't think this applied! … Okay, I understand Almighty One."

She clicked the phone off and turned to Naruto. "Your wish has been granted."

"Are you serious! They actually accepted a wish like that?" Naruto asked shocked.

"That's right, so now I'm to stay here with you, Naruto Uzumaki, forever."

On the outside, Skuld looked like she was a little upset. On the inside however, she was cheering. Truth be told, she developed a little crush on Naruto the more she read and learned about Naruto.

Naruto couldn't believe it. He was going to be living with a Goddess. Of all things to happen, this was definitely not one of them. He didn't know whether to be happy or scared. Happy because he'd be with a Goddess of all things, but scared because he didn't want to upset this "Almighty One".

All his thoughts were interrupted by banging on his front door along with a yell of "NARUTO!"

Naruto cringed as he looked at his clock. Class started twenty minutes ago!

Naruto quickly got dressed and told Skuld to stay at his apartment until he got back. After that, he ran to the door, opened it and found a pissed off Iruka.

"Naruto, what the hell is up? Today's the Genin Exams and you're this late?"

"Sorry, I stayed up until midnight studying. I guess I overslept," Naruto said sheepishly.

Iruka sighed. "Well, let's get to class and finally start the Exams."

As they left, Skuld was watching from Naruto's room window. She reach up to her ear and pulled off a piece of her ear ring off blew on it a bit and tossed it into the air. It glowed and zoomed in the direction Naruto and Iruka went.

~oOo~

At the academy, Naruto was in the middle of the written portion of the exam. For some reason, the questions on the test didn't match anything he studied about last night.

He then noticed something fly in front of his face. He had no idea what it was, but whatever it was, it went up in smoke and a chibi version of Skuld was in its place. Naruto slightly yelped in surprise.

"Hi Naruto!"

Naruto grabbed her and quickly shoved her down his orange jacket. She poked her head out.

"What was that for!" she huffed.

"Skuld, what are you doing here?" Naruto whispered.

"I didn't get to tell you about how the contract works."

"What contract?"

"When a Goddess grants a wish, it creates a magical banding contract. If something were to interfere with the contents of the contract, the System Force would go into effect. It's so powerful, that we Goddesses can't even stop it."

"Well, that's a good thing to know. But I'm in the middle of the written portion of the Genin Exams and none of the questions even compare to what I studied last night," Naruto said.

"Leave that to me!"

Naruto lifted up the paper as if looking over what he had, when Skuld was really analyzing the paper.

"Well, that's your problem right there."

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"The paper is covered in some type of illusion," Skuld said.

"You mean like a genjutsu?"

"If that's what you call it," Skuld said. She was not really up to date with ninja customs.

"So there's a genjutsu on my test. That could explain why the test seems so hard. But I'm no good with genjutsu."

"I'll handle that." Skuld began saying something in a different language and the paper changed. The questions actually made sense now.

"Wow, thanks Skuld! Now things will go on smoothly," Naruto said as he continued with the exams.

~oOo~

At the end of the written Portion of the exams, Naruto's results on the test surprised everybody for his scores came close second to Sasuke Uchiha's.

"Okay class, now it comes to the final exam. You must perform the Clone Jutsu," Iruka announced.

Suddenly all of Naruto's hopes of passing came crashing down.

"_Crap! That's my worst Jutsu! Just great, I'm definitely failing!"_

"Just do your best, Naruto," Skuld whispered.

"That's all I can do at this point."

Naruto's turn finally arrived and he stood in front of Iruka and his assistant for the exams, Mizuki.

"You can begin whenever you want, Naruto."

Naruto exhaled his breath to relax. He made the hand sigh and concentrated.

"Clone Jutsu!"

In a puff of smoke, a clone did appear, but it looked dead and was lying on the ground.

"_Crap!" _he thought as he gazed at his clone.

Iruka looked disappointed. "I'm sorry, but you fail Naruto."

"Why can't I pass? I scored better on the other parts of the exam, why can't I pass from those? I don't know why, but I just can't do the Clone Jutsu!" Naruto said.

"It's required that you need to perform the Clone Jutsu to pass. On the field, if you can't distract you opponent who are ten times stronger than you, you won't be able to escape, and you will be killed. I'm sorry, Naruto, but I have to fail you," Iruka said. He really did want Naruto to pass, but he just couldn't live with himself if he let him off that easy especially if Naruto were to die in the line of duty because of his mistake.

As Naruto left, Mizuki inwardly smirked.

~oOo~

Naruto sat on the swing he would sit at by himself when he was younger. He watched as all the parents congratulated their children of becoming ninja. A couple of adults would see Naruto and send a glare, thankful that he didn't become a ninja.

Skuld poked her head out and watched Naruto with a look of sadness. There was really nothing she could say to comfort him except be there for him. She put her had on his cheek. He looked down at Skuld and she gave him a small smile, which he returned and they sat in silence as they watched the students and their parents leave.

Suddenly Naruto felt a presence beside him. Naruto turned and saw Mizuki smiling down at him. Skuld watched Mizuki with an uneasy look.

Up on the roof tops, Naruto sat by Mizuki as they watched the sunset.

"Iruka really wanted you to pass, Naruto. He's strict but he's not against you," Mizuki said.

"Then why am I the only one who didn't graduate?"

"He wants you to be strong, Naruto. But that won't happen if he goes easy on you."

"But this time, I really wanted to graduate," Naruto said.

Mizuki chuckled. "Then I guess there is one way you can graduate."

This got Naruto's full attention.

"It's supposed to be a secret, but I guess I can let you in on it."

"What, what is it?"

"You have to sneak into the Hokage's Tower and steal the Forbidden Scroll undetected, and then find somewhere to learn a Jutsu out of the scroll. Then you have to show it to either me or Iruka, and if you succeed in the performance you will graduate and become a ninja," Mizuki said with a grin. Though on the inside he was smirking up a storm thinking that it was just too easy to manipulate the brat.

"Really, that's all I need to do?" Naruto asked; his expression lighting up.

"Yes, that shouldn't be difficult for you, since you're able to decorate the Hokage Monument without being detected until it was too late."

Naruto scratched his head in embarrassment. "Oh come on, I was just passing the time until class started."

"Well, whatever the case you better get moving. I'll fine you when I think you've had enough time to master a Jutsu from the scroll," Mizuki said, and then he vanished.

Skuld wasn't so sure about all this. "Naruto, I don't think we can trust this Mizuki."

"Why not?" Naruto asked confused.

"The whole time you were talking, I felt uneasy around him. I think he's trying to deceive you."

Naruto thought for a moment. Then he came to a conclusion.

"Well, if he is trying to trick me, then I think we should go along with it. Just to see where it takes us."

Skuld reluctantly agreed even if she didn't like the idea. After all, the only way to solve some mysteries was to just go along with it.

~oOo~

Word got out about Naruto stealing the Forbidden Scroll and they were out looking high and low for him. Iruka was looking frantically for Naruto. There's no telling what the others will do if they get to him first.

~oOo~

Naruto was practicing a Jutsu called the Shadow Clone Jutsu. He'd been working on it for about an hour and was on the verge of mastering it.

"You're doing great Naruto. You almost have it mastered!" Skuld said happily. She was glad Naruto was succeeding in his efforts to master the Jutsu.

"Yeah, who knows when Iruka-sensei or Mizuki-sensei will get here. So I need to pick up the pace."

_~One Hour Later~_

Naruto was sitting on the ground panting when he saw a shadow appear in front of him. He looked up and found Iruka scowling at him.

"I finally found you."

Naruto quickly looked around and found Skuld missing. She must be hiding. He let out a small sigh of relief.

"You found me alright. I only had time to learn one technique."

Just then, several kunai flew towards them. Iruka quickly pushed Naruto out of the way and took the blows. Mizuki was standing in a tree in front of them.

"_So I guess Skuld was right,"_ Naruto thought.

"Naruto, quickly, give me the scroll," Mizuki said.

"Don't do it, Naruto!" Iruka shouted. "Mizuki tricked you into stealing it, so he could use it for his own gains!"

"I know he did."

This shocked both Chunnin.

"W-What do you mean you knew?" Mizuki asked.

"I had a little help with that part. What you didn't realize is that there was someone else with us when you told me to steal the scroll. She didn't trust you, and so I can see she was right not to," Naruto said.

Skuld was hiding behind the shack that was in the area. She blushed when she heard Naruto acknowledging her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mizuki asked. He was looking at Naruto as if the blond had lost his mind.

"Let's just say that I've got a Goddess on my side!"

Mizuki's right eye twitched. This was getting ridiculous.

"I also know that the villagers hate me because of Kyuubi. Turns out the Kyuubi isn't even a demon," Naruto said with a grin.

"Where'd you learn that load of bull?" Mizuki asked getting irritated even more.

"I told you, a Goddess is with me now."

"Okay I've had enough of this! I'm going to kill both of you and take the scroll!" Mizuki yelled as he grabbed a huge shuriken from his back and tossed it. Naruto was about to dodge when suddenly Skuld appeared in front of him, glowed and then turned into her normal form. She stuck her arms out in front and shouted, "Shield!"

A pink barrier formed in front of them and deflected the shuriken.

Mizuki and Iruka watched in complete shock at what just happened.

"Who the hell are you!" Mizuki shouted.

"Goddess Second Class, First Category, Limited License. I will not let you hurt Naruto or his teacher," Skuld said; her face turning serious.

Mizuki suddenly started to chuckle, then he was full out laughing.

"I don't believe this! A demon and a goddess! I have no idea why you would want to defend that monster, but I guess things just got better for me. I'll just kill you all!"

Naruto, Skuld, and Iruka were ready for Mizuki to attack. He leaped off the tree branch he was prepped on, and charged. He was about to strike, when suddenly a huge gust of wind picked up; stopping Mizuki in his tracks.

"What the hell is happening?" Mizuki shielded his face from dirt and debris.

The gust of wind then turned into a twister and picked Mizuki up off the ground and flung him through the air into the distance. They watched as Mizuki disappeared.

"Was that the System Force you were talking about earlier?" Naruto asked turning to Skuld.

"Yeah, but I have to tell you now, that the System Force can make anything happen. When something or someone is to try and hurt us or try to separate us, it will activate. The only thing is that it can be anything; it's unpredictable," Skuld explained.

Iruka cleared his throat to get their attention. "So, would you mind telling me what's going on?"

Skuld turned to Iruka and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, sure I'll explain. My name is Skuld: Goddess Second Class, First Category, Limited License. I was originally sent here to grant Naruto Uzumaki a wish because of all the pain and suffering he's endured. We goddesses only appear to those who are in deep distress, and Naruto Uzumaki was at the top of our list. The only thing is, he made a wish that binds me here by his side forever."

"I said that was an accident! I guess I should have been a little bit more specific," Naruto said.

"Well, I don't really mind," Skuld said.

"What do you mean you don't mind?" Naruto asked surprised.

"You're an interesting individual Naruto, and I wouldn't mind learning more about you."

Naruto was at a loss for words so it was quiet for a minute or two until Iruka spoke again.

"Um, I'm glad you've made a friend in a goddess and all, but you said you learned a Jutsu from the scroll, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Naruto asked turning to Iruka.

"Show me."

"…Okay, then you better stand back." Naruto put his fingers into a cross with his hands and yelled, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

With a huge puff of smoke, perfect Naruto clones filled the area they were in. Iruka was amazed at how many he created, and that they were perfect copies. Skuld just smiled and cheered in her head.

Naruto dispelled all the clones and grinned.

"Okay Naruto, I want you to close your eyes for a second."

"Why Iruka-sensei?"

"Just do it."

Naruto closed his eyes. "This better not be some sort of prank, because I will get you back if it is."

Iruka didn't say anything as he took off his headband. Skuld figured out what he was going to do, and her smile increased. Naruto was wondering what Iruka could be doing until he felt something being placed on his forehead. He opened his eyes and saw Iruka smiling, but he noticed his headband was missing.

"I've decided that you get to graduate, Naruto," Iruka said.

The sun rising to Naruto's right reflected off Naruto's new Headband. A grin that threatened to split Naruto's face appeared.

~oOo~

Somewhere over the ocean, Mizuki could be seen soaring through the air and plummeting to the body of water while screaming. He hit the water with force that should have killed him, but he rose to the surface.

"Damn that brat! I swear I'll kill him when I see him next! Him and that Goddess!"

He then proceeded to laugh maniacally, not noticing an extra presence in the water with him. He heard a growling sound and froze. He slowly turned to his left, and saw a shark watching him. He paled as the shark gave him a toothy grin.

"Can sharks even grin?"

The shark leaped out of the water and charged at Mizuki. He leaped out of the water, put chakra in his feet and ran for his life screaming like a little girl with the shark chomping at his feet.

~oOo~

**Episode 1 End**

~oOo~

_Well, I actually enjoyed writing this chapter. Bad reviews or not, I'm going to continue writing this story._

_Okay, well I'll see you in the next chapter of "Ah! The Ninja and the Goddess"._


	2. Chapter 2

_I thank you readers for you support of this story. And to answer a question I got for Naruto and Skuld's age, they are both 13 years old._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Ah! My Goddess._

~oOo~

**Episode 2**

**Ah! A Run In With The Honorable Grandson**

~oOo~

Naruto woke from a peaceful slumber, considering he was sleeping on the couch. The whole class was given a few days off before the team placements so that they could get their pictures taken and let them get use to their new headbands.

Yesterday, Naruto was taken to the Hokage's Office to return the Forbidden Scroll. Skuld went with them because Iruka said that the Hokage had to know that the village had a new resident because of Naruto's wish, and so he had to make living arrangements for her.

_~Flashback~_

_Sarutobi was sitting behind his desk doing paperwork with a smile. Why was he smiling? Because he just watched Naruto master the Shadow Clone Jutsu, and Iruka give him his headband saying that he graduated. He apparently didn't see Skuld, for she was out of range of his view._

_He was interrupted by a knock on his door. "You may enter."_

_Iruka walked into the room with Naruto and Skuld in tow. _

"_Ah, Iruka, and Naruto as well. You've come to bring back the scroll, correct?"_

"_Yes, lord Hokage. We also come to you for housing arrangements for Skuld here," Iruka said referring to Skuld standing to his right._

_The Hokage turned his attention to Skuld. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet a new face here in the village. I wasn't informed of any arrivals in the village, however. When did you arrive young lady?"_

"_I arrived two days ago, close to midnight, sir." Skuld said with a hint of nervousness. _

_Naruto couldn't hide his nervousness very well. He didn't know how to explain that Skuld was a goddess. It was easy to Iruka, because Iruka was there to witness a little bit of Skuld's power when she summoned that shield to deflect Mizuki's shuriken._

"_You have no reason to be nervous. If you think you're in trouble for not informing me earlier, then don't be."_

"_That's not why I'm nervous," Skuld thought._

"_So, where have you been housing this entire time?" Sarutobi asked._

"_Um…with…Naruto," Skuld answered; her nervousness growing._

"_Really, and why is that if you don't mind me asking?"_

_There was silence for a few minutes until Iruka decided to speak. "She is a goddess bound to Naruto because of a wish."_

_The Hokage was quiet for a second or two before asking, "And what do you mean by that Iruka?"_

"_I mean as I said, she is literally a goddess."_

_The Hokage's attention turned to Skuld. She turned to Naruto as if asking for his approval. _

"_It's okay if the old man and Iruka-sensei know, Skuld. We can trust them," he said._

_Skuld smiled and put her hands together. She then began emanating a blue light, and behind her an angel sprouted from her back in a swirl of feathers. Sarutobi and Iruka both stared wide eyed._

"_My name is Skuld: Goddess Second Class, First Category, Limited License. I was sent here to grant Naruto Uzumaki a wish for all the misfortune he received during his life. His wish was for me to stay by his side forever."_

_The Third's head shot towards Naruto. "Are you insane? How could you make a wish like that?"_

"_For the last time, I said it was an accident! Plus, Skuld said that she didn't really mind it. What happened was, I was asking her questions about what she thought about me. She answered them all that stated that she accepted me for me and not the fox in my gut!"_

_Sarutobi froze. "Okay, I know Mizuki must have told you about the fox; which I'm sorry for keeping that a secret from you, but you say all that as if you knew before hand."_

"_Skuld told me about Kyuubi. She explained to me that the villagers hate me because of the fox," Naruto said. "Oh and here's another thing of information. The Kyuubi isn't even a demon; it's an Earth Spirit."_

_The Hokage had a blank look on his face. "…What?"_

_Skuld spoke, "It's true, sir. The Kyuubi, along with the other tailed beasts are Earth Spirits that protect these lands. You humans didn't understand why they were here, so you just classified them as demons because of their enormous power."_

_Sarutobi sighed and leaned back in his chair. He was getting too old for this crap. He then turned to Skuld once more._

"_Is there anything that I'm to be concerned about you two?" _

_Unless you want chaos throughout your village because of the System Force, You might want to make your rules concerning Naruto stricter or something," Skuld said._

"_System Force? What exactly is that?" Iruka asked._

"_You saw what happened to Mizuki? That was the System Force at work. Because of the contract the wish formed, anyone or anything that tries to harm or separate Naruto and I will trigger it to activate. It's very unpredictable, for it can make anything happen," Skuld said._

_Iruka and the Third paled. If this System Force could make anything happen, then the whole village would be screwed if the villagers kept this up. For the Hokage, he was almost on the verge of tears because this only meant that he would suffer for this too; for it meant even more paperwork._

"_I will make an announcement to the council about this, hopefully this can be a way for you to live a somewhat normal life from now on," Sarutobi said. "Also, Skuld, you are to stay with Naruto at all times. Which means you will still house with him."_

"_Thank you, Lord Hokage," Skuld said with a bow._

_~Flashback End~_

Naruto got up and walked to his room. He knocked to see if Skuld was awake or not. Naruto let Skuld have his bed and he would take the couch. Skuld didn't want to deprive him of his bed, but Naruto insisted.

He heard nothing and assumed she was still asleep. He slowly opened the door and assumed right. Skuld was asleep with the covers slightly mangled, revealing more of her sleeping figure. She seemed so peaceful; he just couldn't wake her up. He seemed mesmerized by the peaceful expression on her face, and how the sun's rays radiated off her black hair. He quickly shook out of his daze and got dressed into his orange Jacket and pants and put his new headband over his forehead. He went down to the living room and wrote a note explaining that he went out to get his picture for his ninja profile taken. He put the note on the kitchen table, and left the house.

Twenty minutes after Naruto left, Skuld finally woke up. She stretched and yawned.

She looked out the window over the village, then into the sky. It was a beautiful day.

"Naruto probably hasn't gotten up yet, so I'll surprise him by making him some breakfast. It's a good thing I picked up a few things about cooking from Big Sis."

After changing into civilian clothing, (and by change, I mean materialized) she went down stairs to get started, when she saw a note on the table.

_Skuld,_

_Went to go get picture taken for ninja profile. When you wake up, you can either stay home and wait for me or come and fine me._

Skuld frowned. "Aw man, I wanted to surprise him with breakfast. I don't know exactly where he went, because he didn't write it down. I can't make breakfast, because who knows how long he will be gone and the food would get cold. So, I'll just have to go out and fine him!"

She pulled off a piece of her earring off again, and tossed it out the window to locate Naruto.

~oOo~

Naruto was sitting in the Hokage's Office. He handed over his new picture he took earlier and the Hokage was a little surprised that the picture turned out to be…normal.

"Hmm, I was expecting you photo to look ridiculous, but you surprise me with a regular looking photo."

"Well, I kinda figured that I should start acting more mature. It's no big deal or anything," Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

The Hokage smirked. "Trying to impress the young goddess already are you?"

Naruto blushed madly and yelled while flailing his arms, "That's not it at all!"

"Calm down Naruto, I was only joking." The old man chuckled. "So, how are things so far with you and Skuld?"

"Well, nothing much as of late."

"Are you going to take Skuld out to explore the village?"

"Of course I am! I'm just trying to get the photo taking out of the way, and then I'll take Skuld on a little tour," Naruto exclaimed.

There was a sudden knocking sound. They turned to the window, and saw Chibi Skuld waving at them. It didn't affect Naruto at all fore he saw this before, however the Third was surprised that she was able to do that.

Sarutobi opened the window and Skuld zoomed over to Naruto; her face fuming. "What's the big idea leaving me behind?"

"I didn't leave you behind! I went to wake you p, but you looked too peaceful I just let you sleep a little more, that's all!" Naruto said nervously.

Her face instantly turned cheery. "Okay, I'll forgive you this time, but wake me next time you go out somewhere."

The old man cleared his throat to grab their attention while he sat back in his chair. "How exactly are you that size?"

"Well, we goddesses are able to send a small portion of our souls to locations with our earrings. It's for when our original bodies are to rest," Skuld said turning to the Third.

"A bit like a clone jutsu, I see," Sarutobi said. "Well, Naruto and I are done here. You two are free to leave."

Just then, the door burst open with a shout of, "You're mine, old man!"

A boy no more than six or 7 years old wearing a scarf dashed toward the Third. "I'm going to defeat you and become this Fifth Hokage!"

Before he could get within reach of the desk, however, he tripped over his own feet and fell face first onto the floor.

Naruto and Skuld stared at the boy incredulously.

"Who's the runt?" Naruto asked.

The boy turned his attention to Naruto; Skuld hiding in his jacket.

"You're the one who tripped me, weren't you?" he asked accusingly.

A vain appeared on Naruto's forehead. He rose from his chair and picked the kid up by his scarf. "You tripped over your own feet, dork!"

Then a man ran into the room, and gasped when he saw Naruto and the kid.

"Get your filthy hands off of Konohamaru! He's the Honorable Grandson of Lord Hokage!"

Naruto immediately calmed down.

Konohamaru smirked and said, "What happened? I thought you were going to hit me, tough guy. Are you afraid now that you know the Hokage is my grandfather?"

Naruto's anger returned. "I don't care if he's your grand_mother_!"

"Naruto, release him please," Sarutobi said dully; which Naruto did with a groan.

"You useless riffraff should show more respect for your superiors," the man said.

"Be careful of what you say, Ebisu."

Naruto's eyebrow ticked and he make a handsign. "I'll show you useless!"

A puff cloud enveloped him, and then cleared to reveal a nude female adult version of himself in a suggestive pose. Ebisu and the Hokage flew back and fainted from blood loss.

Konohamaru watched in awe as he witnessed the Hokage and his sensei defeated.

~oOo~

Naruto returned home to pick up Skuld, and they walked around the village. Skuld was currently pissed off at Naruto for that jutsu he used earlier. He apologized over and over again, but she wouldn't let him off the hook for this one.

Apparently, her punishment for him, _for the time being_, was giving him the silent treatment. So they just walked around the village in silence until they arrived at a sight of the village where Naruto would explain where they were.

Unknown to them, Konohamaru was following them everywhere they went. However, Konohamaru accidentally gave clues that Naruto and Skuld were being followed by somebody; especially when they past a fence with the lines going sideways, unlike the rest of the fence.

"Okay kid, we know you're following us," Naruto said.

Konohamaru lowered the tarp he was using. "You must be really skilled to be able to find me so easily."

"_No, you just suck at hiding," _Naruto and Skuld though in unison.

"Okay, from now on, you are going to be my trainer," Konohamaru said bluntly.

"Say what?" the blond asked.

"I want you to teach me that technique you used on Grandpa Hokage!" he said excitedly.

"Oh HELL no!" Skuld shouted.

Naruto was startled by her language.

Skuld blushed in embarrassment. "What, just because I'm a goddess doesn't mean we are incapable of cursing."

"What do you mean 'goddess'?" Konohamaru asked; confusion spread on his face.

"Crap, that slipped out," Skuld said covering her mouth.

"Well, the whole adult population knows. It was by time the younger generation would find out too, but I didn't think this young," Naruto said.

"What? Find out what?" Konohamaru asked anxiously.

"Skuld here is literally a goddess. She was sent down here from heaven and is now to stay with me," Naruto said. He figured he wouldn't mention the wish he made, so he just gave the kid the short version of the truth without giving the whole truth.

"Really? I don't buy it. Is there some kind of proof you could show me?"

Naruto gazed around. Even if the village knew of Skuld already, he still didn't trust them enough to try anything. "What do you think Skuld?"

"Well, there really isn't anywhere we could hide, so we have no choice. Besides, the System Force will intervene if they do try anything, so…" Skuld put her hands together, closed her eyes and a white glow emanated off her, and her clothes changed into her celestial garb.

Konohamaru and a few adults that were nearby stared in awe as the light faded. If there was any thought of a bluff that a goddess was truly in the village, it was gone now.

"That…that was…TOTALLY AWESOME!" Konohamaru shouted.

"_Not the reaction I was expecting. I was expecting for him to freak out and high tail it out of here,"_ Naruto thought.

"So you're really a goddess? I must say, you really got quite a catch boss," Konohamaru said while looking Skuld from head to toe. Skuld blushed slightly at the complement.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Naruto said as he blushed as well. Naruto however, knew exactly what he meant. He thought Skuld was cute when he first met her yesterday, even if she arrived in Konoha close to two days ago. "And what do you mean by "boss"?"

"Well, that's what you are! You're the boss!"

"…You're not going to leave us alone until I teach you that jutsu, are you?" Naruto asked in slight annoyance.

"Nope," the kid said with an innocent smile.

Naruto sighed. "Sorry Skuld, but it looks like I have no choice."

"Fine, but you can't eat Roman for a week."

"Oh, now you're just being cruel."

~oOo~

Ebisu shot awake and frantically looked around.

"So you finally woke up?" asked the Hokage.

"Where's Konohamaru?"

"I'm not really sure, but I think he might be with Naruto."

"WHAT! He's with Naruto! That's a disaster!" he shouted as he quickly ran out of the room.

"_How did he grow up to be like that?"_ Sarutobi thought._ "If Konohamaru is with Naruto, I can only say things are going to get worse. Naruto wouldn't teach him anything too bad…would he?"_

~oOo~

"Okay, Konohamaru, you've been practicing the jutsu for over an hour. Let's see what you can do," Naruto said.

"Right, boss!"

"Not so fast!" Ebisu appeared in a tree glaring down at them. "Konohamaru, I highly doubt anything this delinquent teaches you will be nothing but trouble. I on the other hand, can teach you plenty of jutsu that will make it easier for you to reach the title of Hokage."

"Maybe, but it would still take Konohamaru years of training to even come close to obtaining that title," Skuld said.

"So, you're the goddess that Lord Hokage told us about. I honestly don't see it. You look like a regular civilian to me," Ebisu said as he observed Skuld in her civilian clothes.

"Skuld really is a goddess! I saw her turn the clothes she's wearing now into a type of heavenly clothes!" Konohamaru yelled.

"Whatever the case, you are to come back with me so we can continue your training. Naruto can't possibly have been able to teach you anything useful."

"I'll show you exactly what I've learned! Transform!" Konohamaru's body was engulfed by a cloud of smoke and then cleared to reveal a naked woman in his place. "Hi there, you like my jutsu?"

Ebisu just stood there and screamed. Konohamaru transformed back; wondering why his jutsu didn't work like Naruto's the first time.

"H-How dare you teach him such a scandalous technique! You will pay for that you little brat!"

Ebisu charged at Naruto and Skuld. He was a few feet away when suddenly two figures stood in front of them blocking Ebisu's way.

"Who are-*gasp*!" In front of Ebisu stood two female kunoichi.

"A-Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Y-Yuhi, w-what are you doing here?" Ebisu asked in slight fright of the two.

"Well, me and Kurenai were just taking a little stroll through the woods just hanging out, when we find you picking on three little kids. Is there any reason you would be doing something so low?" Anko asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I happen to be Konohamaru's sensei, and that brat behind you stole him from me. So I just came here to take him back."

Anko and Kurenai turned around and gazed at duo behind them. Their gaze fell on Skuld and they observed her closely.

"So, you're the goddess we've heard about. You must really be something if you've come to be by Naruto's side," Kurenai said with a smile.

"Yeah, I think he needs someone around to keep him out of trouble," Anko smirked.

Skuld and Naruto blushed. The two jounin turned their attention back to Ebisu. Something then clicked in Kurenai's mind. "Say, Anko, doesn't he match the description about the peeping-tom that spied at the women's hot spring bath?"

Ebisu stopped breathing.

"Hmm, come to think of it he does. So you were the one who was peeping at the women's hot spring." Anko's face turned dark. Ebisu began trembling under her gaze. You think you can just get away with something like that? Especially when Kurenai and myself were there as well, you closet pervert?"

Ebisu started backing away from the women.

"I'm going to enjoy torturing you. Maybe I should castrate you with a rusty old knife afterward," Anko said, then gave chase to the man now running for his life with Kurenai in tow.

The three still there watched dumbfounded.

"I don't know whether that was just coincidental, or the System Force activating again," Naruto said.

"I couldn't tell you. It's sometimes difficult to tell," Skuld said.

~oOo~

In the Hokage's Office, Sarutobi was trying to contain his laughter as he watched Ebisu being chased by the two kunoichi. Then he watched as Konohamaru named Naruto his rival to the Hokage title.

"_He's finally walking down the road of a true ninja."_

_**~Later That Night~**_

Anko and Kurenai chased Ebisu all over Konoha. They lost him eventually, ironically enough, near the hot spring baths. It never crossed their minds to check there so they kept on searching. Ebisu sighed in relief; for he was hiding in a tree right next to the women's side of the bath. He turned and goggled at the beauties as they bathed. He never saw Anko and Kurenai fly at him from behind and double kick him into the bath. The last thing Ebisu heard was the loud screams of "PERVERT!" before being pummeled by a horde of women.

~oOo~

_I hope that this chapter will hold you readers until the next update._

_Until then, Cya._


End file.
